


Footsteps in the Dark

by LittleJowo



Category: SAKANA
Genre: "Footsteps in the Dark" theme, 20 minute challenge, Creative Writing Assignment, Drabble, Dreams, Fear, Hime the sweet cat - Freeform, Nightmares, Scar, Short, Trauma, bad relationships, fastwite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJowo/pseuds/LittleJowo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuudai knew he could never escape. And he was ashamed of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsteps in the Dark

Yuudai ran as hard and as fast as his bony legs would carry him. The door only seemed to get farther and farther away. The lights started to dim. At one point he’d almost tripped over Hime, and he picked up the cat rather clumsily. He couldn’t stop running.  
He looked behind himself, but he didn’t see anything. He couldn’t see anything; it was too dark. He paused to catch his breath, not taking his eyes away from the dank space behind him. He refused to even blink.

After a while, however, Yuudai started to relax. Maybe it was over. He could stop running. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore. Hime even started to purr, soothing Yuudai’s nerves.

As he turned to look up ahead, a figure came into view. It was rather blurry at first, and Yuudai had to squint to see what it was. The figure took one step forward, then another. Soon enough the figure was taking long strides, running towards Yuudai.  
Suddenly it was Taisei, standing a few short feet away. He looked down at Yuudai with a face-splitting grin, kneeling and reaching out to pet Hime. Yuudai was rather shocked. Why would Taisei be in his apartment? He eventually found himself no longer caring. He was just glad to see the taller man, even under these odd circumstances. What were they again?

Then Taisei frowned, as if he were worried. Yuudai wondered what could be wrong? As he was about to ask, Taisei stood tall, watching Yuudai with a look of curiosity. Then of disgust. Then, to Yuudai’s dismay, he started to walk away. He disappeared into the sudden darkness. Yuudai wanted nothing more than to call out to him, to look for him. It was dangerous here.

Wasn’t it? Yuudai couldn’t remember.

Then, ever so quietly, a light tapping sound could be heard. Yuudai slowly looked behind himself, but could still see nothing.  
Nothing besides two large boots pounding the ground, coming closer. A spark of fear shot through Yuudai, and he ran once again, holding the struggling feline as tight as he could. He had to get out, had to leave.

Yuudai ran and ran. Why couldn’t he leave? He needed to get away from here. Looking back once again, he could no longer see the boots, yet the sounds still remained. 

They were growing louder.

All of a sudden, Yuudai ran into something thick and cold, and he fell back. He dropped Hime, and she ran ahead, leaving her owner behind. She soon faded into the darkness.

Yuudai scrambled to standing, and tried to run again. But there was something in his way. He felt around the seemingly empty space in front of him. In his way were what seemed to be invisible metal bars, each about as wide as his arm.  
Seeing that there was no way through them, he tried to go around. However, he didn’t get more than two steps from his original position before running into another set of invisible bars.

The steps were getting louder.

He tried to get away, he tried and tried, but he could no longer move. Then, the unknown predator was upon him. Yuudai could not see who or what it was, but he could feel it behind him. Whatever it was reached around to Yuudai’s face, dragging its claws across his face.

Yuudai awoke with a startled cry, scaring the cat that had been so comfortable on Yuudai’s chest. She scampered away with a hiss.  
Yuudai reached up to feel his face where the beast had slashed at him. All he could feel was the scar on his face, and the shame that he could never escape from it.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 minute challenge from my Creative Writing class! The theme this time was "footsteps in the dark", so I thought hey, why not put in a metaphor for his scar that is super obvious? Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
